Star Spirits
Star Spirits are vital characters of Paper Mario. The objective of the game in each chapter is for Mario to free a Star Spirit from one of Bowser's minions. Each one will thank Mario upon being rescued and grant him a special ability. They are vital in the final battle with bowser as only they can cancel the effect of the Star Rod. The Star Spirits live in Star Haven and are the caretakers of the Star rod which they use to grant the wishes of people. =Abilities= Each Star Spirit that is rescued grants the player a new ability that may be used in battle. these abilites can turn the tide of a battle. These abilities are dependent upon Star Power. Each Star Spirit grants Mario one new bar of Star power. Each ability takes some Star Power to perform. Star Power can be obtaine dthree ways after it is used. First, it will slowly regenerate during battle after each turn. Second, the player may use focus and gain more of their Star Power. Third, all Star Power is regained if the player levels or stays at a Toad House. This table displays all the information you need to know about the Star Spirit's abilities that you are granted. *Pic - A picture of the Star Spirit *Star Spirit - The name of the Star Spirit that performs the ability. *Name - The name of the ability. *Chapter - The chapter the Star Spirit/Ability is obtained. *Effect - The result of using the ability. *Star Power Required - The amount of star power required to perform an ability. =Star Spirit Hints= In the game manual that came with Paper Mario, there is a section titled Advice from the Star Spirits. Here is the advice from each spirit. Eldstar's Hint When you see the "!" mark, explore. Mario, my boy! When you see an ! on a Field Screen, press A to investigate. You may find hidden switches or other things that will open closed roads. Hitting trees with your Hammer is also a fine idea. You may just knock down coins or other items that are stuck up in the branches. Mamar's Hint Visit Merlon when you don't know what else to do. Mario, dear. If you get to a point where you simply don't know what else to do or where to go, visit Merlon in Toad Town. Merlon is a fortune-teller, and I'm sure he can foretell what you are supposed to do. Just remember that it costs money to have your fortune told. There are lots of other nice people that will give you good advice, too, so be polite and take the time to talk to everyone you meet. Skolar's Hint Change your battle tactics to suit your enemy. Mario, you must use your head rather than relying on brute strength to outdo your enemy. Think about the opponent, then choose the right weapon. take Koopas, for example. If you jump on a Koopa, it will flip over and be unable to move for a while. its defensive power will drop, and you'll be able to do a lot of damge. It's also common sense not to jump on an enemy that has spikes on its head. Just try to find the most effective techniques for each enemy. Incidentally, Mario, you can increase your strength all the way up to level 27. Muskular's Hint Check for letters sometimes. Hey, Mario! Your buddies will sometimes have letters waiting for them at the Toad Town post office. theses letters are most likely from friends, so if you check from time to time, I think your pals will be pleased. Oh, and Mario, you'll receive letters, too. Misstar's Hint Look for hidden panels. Mario, darling! Once you have mastered the Spin Jump, you should search for hidden panels wherever you go. use the Spin Jump to flip open these panels and reveal hidden Star Pieces! You might not be able to spot the hidden panels, so try a Spin Jump here and there. You might notice that the ground is just the teeniest bit higher near a hidden panel. Klevar's Hint Tayce T.'s home cooking is delicious! Ah, Mario, have you met Tayce T. yet? If not, you should go see her--and don't forget to take an item with you when you go! Tayce T. is a marvelous cook, and she can use the items you give her to make wonderful dishes. (She does make mistakes sometimes, though.) By the way, tayce T. lives in Toad Town. Kalmar's Hint Check out Chuck Quizmo! Mario, have you seen a bug in a silk hat yet? That would be Chuck Quizmo, and if you talk to him, he'll give you a quiz. If you answer his question correctly, you'll receive a splendid prize. Good luck at finding the right answer! Category:Main Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Star Spirits